falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Arizona Armed Forces
The Republic of Arizona Armed Forces, commonly known as the Arizonan Armed Forces or Arizonan Military, is the unified defensive armed forces of the Republic of Arizona. It was formed in 2282 following the Siege of Nova Roma where Caesar's Legion suffered a major blow and Legion control over Arizona began to collapse. The Republic of Arizona Armed Forces was formed from pre-existing militias and made the official standing army of the newly formed Arizona Republic. Following the end of the Arizona Campaign, the Arizonan Armed Forces was soon reorganized into a sufficient fighting force capable of defending its territory and fights alongside its allies in the New California Republic Defense Force. History Historic Origins The origins of the Arizonan Military dates back to the latter half of the 23rd century after the arrival of the Legion and their conquest of Arizona. Many towns and settlements were destroyed and leveled for resisting while many others were sibjected to brutal Legion reprisals for successful resistance towards Legion forces. The most infamous case was the Phoenix Massacre where the over 200 of the city's inhabitants were killed by Legion forces for resisting. This lead to the creation of the Arizonan Resistance Army which waged a guerilla war against the Legion and inflicted high casualties on them including the deaths of many officers and leaders. The Arizonan Resistance was lead by Jacob H. Holmes as its Chief of Staff and became the most wanted man by the Legion in Arizona. Formation During the NCR Arizona Offensive, the armies of the New Vegas Union lead primarily by the New California Republic invaded Arizona opening up a new theatre in the NCR-Legion War. The ensuing offensive occured after the Legion's decisive defeat at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and conceded defeat in the Mojave Campaign due to the destruction of its Army of California. As the NCR and Allied armies began pouring into Arizona, the Arizonan rebels regrouped with the NCR-led coalition and following the death of Aurelius of Phoenix during the Siege of Nova Roma, the ARA was reorganized into the Republic of Arizona Armed Forces after the republic was officially established and Holmes became the first president of the new republic. Branches Army The Republic of Arziona Army is the largest branch of the armed forces at 42,000 active duty personel. Arizonan citizens aged 18-32 are mandated to register for the National Selective Service and make themselves officially eligable for potential conscription. Citizens aged 16-48 can sign up for the reserves and be called up in the event of war and full-scale mobilization. The army is trained by both veteran commanders from the original resistance army and more recently military advisors from the NCR. The Arizonan Army's weapons and equipment are also supplied by the NCR including their firearms, ammunition, and vehicles as well as programs to construct factories to help construct such weapons. By 2290, the Arizonan Arms Industry has thrived and is producing weapons reducing the need for NCR aid. Air Force The Republic of Arizona Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the armed forces and has 7,000 active personel. The air force fields a significant field of aircraft that, while smaller compared to the NCR Air Force, remains a formidable threat especially compared towards Arizona's enemies such as raider factions and especially Caesar's Legion which both lack notable forms of air power. The majority of the Arizonan Air Force consists of salvaged pre-war civilian planes and jets modified into fighting air craft with machine guns and bombs and is for defenisve purposes, but remains adequate for defensive operations and even offensive attacks. A handful of surviving pre-war military aircraft is also used, but by elite air force squadrons similiar to that of the NCR. Military Police The Republic of Arizona Military Police is the primary national police organization of the entire Arizonan Republic. The military police is the law enforcement branch of the armed forces and is tasked at patrolling the more dangerous areas of Arizona, mainly rural areas where bandits and raiders remain as persistance threats and potential pockets of Legion survivors. The military police is at 4,200 personel strong and is also tasked with handeling with potential domestic threats and keeping Arizonan cities and settlements in dangerous areas safe from raiders and Legion attacks. Equipment Standard Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *N99 10mm pistol (10mm carried mostly by officers and military police) *Colt M1911 Pistol (.45 ACP, carried by some officers and special forces) *Smith and Wesson Model 29 (.44 magnum, carried by reservists and some officers) *SIG Sauer Jagdpistole (12.7mm SIG, used by special forces and some officers) *NCA Peacemaker (copy of Colt Single-Action Army by NCA, .357 magnum, police and reservist issue) *Heckler & Koch MP9 10mm SMG (carried by MPs, some infantry, and special forces) *TDI Katar Heavy Submachine gun (12.7mm SIG, carried by special forces) *American 180 submachine gun (.22 caliber high capacity SMG, rare, used special forces) *Heckler & Koch R93 (5.56mm assault rifle, used mostly by special forces) *M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge, used by special forces and some infantry) *Hawk Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge, used by special forces, and some infantry or MPs) *DKS-501 sniper rifle (semi-automatic sniper rifle, 7.62mm, used by snipers) *PGM Hecate II Anti Materiel Rifle (.50 BMG, used by specialist snipers) *REPCONN Plasma Rifle (plasma cell, used by special forces, rare) *REPCONN Plasma Pistol (plasma cell, used by special forces, rare) *Winchester P-94 Plasma Caster (plasma cell, mostly issued to special forces, rare) *Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser (fusion core, rare, often mounted on vehicles) *FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" (85mm missile) *M79 Grenade Launcher (40mm, standard grenade launcher) *"China Lake" Grenade Launcher (40mm, mostly issued to special forces) *M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher (mini-nuke, mostly issued to special forces) *M45 Flamethrower *Various rifles: Used by militias, common models include M1 Garand, Winchester, AK-112, etc. Light Vehicles *refurbished pre-war pickup trucks: 200 in inventory, mostly armed "technicals" *refurbished transport trucks: 100 in inventory *Tractors: 100 in inventory, used to tow artillery or wagons. *refurbished construction machinery: 50 or so in inventory, used by engineers. Armored Vehicles *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier:' 35 in inventory, provided by NCR or recovered from pre-war bases. *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' 7 in inventory, recovered from pre-war military bases *'M60 Patton Main Battle Tank': 30 in inventory, provided by NCR or recovered from pre-war bases. *'M551 Sheridan Light Tank': 14 in inventory, provided by NCR. *'Refurbished antique/foreign vehicles': antique or foreign vehicles refurbished and re-armed with standard armaments (often 105mm for MBTs and 75mm pack howitzer for light tanks). Examples include multiple M4 Shermans, M24 Chaffees, two T-55s, etc. 19 inventory (all types). *'M64 Standard Converted Vehicle': designation from any 2.5 or 5 ton truck converted using the NCR M64 Standard Conversion Kit into an armored vehicle vehicle with 10-30mm steel plate armor, and mount for machine gun, ATGM, or Gatling Laser. 45 in inventory. Artillery *'M229 155m Howitzer': 30 in inventory, main heavy artillery weapon *'M3 105mm light howitzer': main light artillery, 45 in inventory *'M116 75mm pack howitzer': mountain artillery, 20 in inventory *'81mm mortar': most common infantry mortar, about 240 inventory *'Standard Artillery Rocket series:' NCR-made MLRS artillery, 20 80mm; 10 120mm and 203mm versions. Anti-Aircraft Systems Aircraft *'Refurbished Light Aircraft': Refurbished pre-war light planes ~50 in inventory, mostly single-engine aircraft, such as the Piper Fusion Cub and Cessna 1120 and 1408 Atomic series. Armed with machine guns, rockets, and light bombs, used for reconnaissance and light attack missions. *'Twin-engine aircraft': Refurbished pre-war twin-engine aircraft, 12 in inventory, mix of DC-3 and Cessna 1208 Atomic, 10 used as transports, 2 used as improvised bombers *'T-37 Dragonfly': Light attack and trainer jet aircraft, 6 in inventory, converted to pre-war A-37 standard, armed with nose-mounted 7.62mm minigun and hardpoints for bombs and rockets. *'Lockreed F80': Pre-war jet fighter, 5 in inventory, recovered from the pre-war air bases, each often constructed out of parts recovered from three or more pre-war aircraft. *'VB-02 Vertibird': Pre-war VTOL, recovered in the pre-war bases. Six in inventory. *'UH-1 Huey': 1960s-era helicopter modified with microfusion engine used in transport roles, eight in inventory. Lake Patrol Boats The Republic of Arizona has no navy, being land locked, but the Army and Military Police operate a small flotilla of about 20 boats on Lake Powell, as well as the Colorado River, which straddle the borders of the country, mostly for the purpose of controlling smuggling and other illegal activities on the lakes. *'Light Patrol Boats:' Converted pre-war motorboats, armed with .50 caliber or other heavy machine gun, sometimes equipped with handheld grenade or rocket launcher on board. Used for patrolling Lake Powell, as well as parts of the Colorado River where they can be safely operated. 10 in inventory. *'Inflatable Hull Boats': Pre-war inflatable boats suitable for limited whitewater use, making them more useful on shallower and more turbulent rivers. Can be equipped with optional microfusion outboard motor and a bow-mounted pintle for M249 SAW machine gun. 10 in inventory *'Rafts and Canoes': Various rafts, canoes, kayaks, mostly used for water insertion by special forces, some fully suitable for whitewater use, including the waters of the Grand Canyon. At least 40 in inventory. Not counted in total list of boats listed above. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries